La Otra Historia
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Anna esta muy grave y no hay forma de salvarla, una chica idéntica a la sacerdotisa ha llegado, que sucedera en la Pensión Asakura, que secretos escondera esta misteriosa chica y que hara Yoh...
1. Default Chapter

****   
**La Otra Historia.**   


Este es un Fanfics de Shaman King dedicado a una personita muy especial, para ti Ariadna querida… es decir Rini.   


  


**Prologo.**   


  


O sea, de que diablos se va a tratar. 

Esta historia sucede… o sea… algunos años después =P… o sea cuando tienen como… a decir verdad que edad tienen?, sorry no veo mucho Shaman King, bueno, digamos que tienen como 12 años, no se exactamente que edad tengan, pero ahí va, a los doce. 

Todos viven tranquilamente en la Pensión Aasakura, en el transcurso de los años se han ido formando varias parejas y algunas otras se han roto, como la pareja Lyserg y Pilika, luego de darse cuenta de la terrible realidad y de que Len se armo de valor para confesarle a Misaki… Na, a Pilika que estaba enamorado de ella, terminaron juntos igual que Tamao y Horo Horo, aunque esta pareja si que tuvo que sufrir para lograr estar juntos, sobre todo con la timidez excesiva de Tamao, Hao se mudo a la Pensión Asakura, como era de esperarse no cambio su forma de ser, junto a el se mudaron varios de sus antiguos sirvientes, cuales, solo leyendo el fics lo sabrán, Lyserg sigue con el resto del grupo, Chocolove los visita ocasionalmente, ya que vivir con gente que no aprecia su refinado sentido del humor, lo hubiera traumado, Fausto VIII y Eliza también se encuentran hospedados en la pensión, al igual que Silver, quien luego de meditarlo, acepto la proposición de Yoh de quedarse a vivir en la pensión (Que otra proposición pensaban… malpensados), las cosas seguían normales, excepto por algo que preocupaba a todos, pero más exactamente a un persona, Yoh Asakura, su prometida, la sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama había enfermado de una extraña enfermedad que cada día la iba debilitando más y más, para este tiempo, la pobre Anna ya no podía ni levantarse de la cama, a Yoh le dolía tanto el verla en ese estado y no poder hacer nada por ella, que armado de todo el valor que pudo, se marcho en un viaje desesperado para buscar una medicina para Anna, esperando que al volver, no fuera muy tarde… ahora ya siete meses después de su partida, Yoh y Amidamaru vuelven por fin con las hierbas que le podrían devolver a Anna la vida, sin embargo, han llegado muy tarde. 

Aquí es donde comienza esta historia… 


	2. La Otra Historia

**La Otra historia.**   
**Fics de Shaman King.**   
**Dedicado a Rini-chan.**   
(Dedicado no porque este muerta, sino porque se lo prometí =P) 

Pensión Asakura.   
Yoh se encontraba en su habitación, había pedido que nadie lo molestara.   
- Yoh: Anna…   
Dijo Yoh mientras se cambiaba de ropa, la ropa que había usado en el funeral de Anna.   
- Yoh: Porque Anna…   
Yoh había logrado por fin encontrar la hierba milagrosa que curaría a su prometida, pero había llegado tarde, tan solo logro escuchar las últimas palabras de Anna.   
- Yoh: Yo también te quería Anna…   
Varias lagrimas cayeron de su rostro.   


- Flash Back - 

Pensión Asakura.   
Hace un año.   
- Horo Horo: Acaso quieres pelear cabeza de tiburón…   
Horo Horo y Len Tao se encontraban peleando como de costumbre a la hora del almuerzo.   
- Len: Será un placer Horo estúpido…   
Len tomo su lanza.   
- Horo Horo: Ya tenía cuentas que saldar contigo niño chino…   
- Len: lo mismo digo…   
Ambos pusieron un pie sobre la mesa.   
- Horo Horo: De la paliza que te voy a dar, mi hermana no va a poder ni reconocerte…   
Se mofo Horo Horo.   
- Len: Paliza la que te voy a dar, Tamao tendrá que ir a llorarte seis meses al hospital…   
Aunque las chicas nombradas, estaban junto a ellos, hacían caso omiso de esas continuas "amenazas" de muerte, ya se habían acostumbrado a ellas, después de todo, era la forma de demostrarse de ambos, que se querían.   
- Pilika: Horo Horo…   
Dijo Pilika tranquilamente.   
- Horo Horo: Siéntate, quieres…   
Dijo Pilika dándole una de reprobación a su hermano, Horo Horo se tuvo que sentar de mala gana.   
- Tamao: Joven Len…   
Era el turno de Tamao, ahora.   
- Len: Que?   
Hablo Len fríamente.   
- Tamao: Podría por favor olvidar las ofensas que le hizo mi Horo, aunque sea por hoy…   
Dijo Tamao casi suplicante, Len no pudo resistirse a eso.   
- Len: Lo haré por ti… más no por el…   
- Horo Horo: Así tu…   
Se burlo Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Agradece que mi hermana te esta cuidando, sino…   
- Len: Que has dicho…   
Nuevamente los dos se pudieron en posición de pelea, sobre la mesa, hasta ahora todos habían estado viendo divertidos la escena, sin embargo, una persona ya se había cansado de este continuo juego.   
- Anna: Podrían para eso de una buena vez!   
Exclamo muy enojada Anna, tanto Horo Horo como Len voltearon a verla.   
- Anna: Estoy tratando de comer y si ustedes dos…   
Pero Anna no pudo terminar su frase, ya que calló inconsciente sobre la mesa.   
- Tamao: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!   
Lo primero que se escucho, fue el grito de Tamao.   
- Tamao: La señorita Anna esta muerta!   
Yoh se apresuro a atender a su prometida.   
- Yoh: Solo esta inconsciente, Tamao.   
Dijo Yoh algo preocupado.   
- Silver: Llevémosla a su habitación, rápido…   
- Lyserg: Es extraño, la señorita Anna normalmente es muy fuerte…   
- Hao: Deja de pensar ingresito y ayúdanos…   
Incluso hasta Hao estaba preocupado por Anna.   
Ya en la habitación de Anna.   
- Tamao: Ya llamé al doctor viene en camino…   
Dijo Tamao muy preocupada.   
- Fausto VIII: No hay tiempo, hace años no ejerzo la medicina, pero Anna me necesita.   
Fausto se coloco frente a la inconsciente Anna.   
- Fausto VIII: Querida, mi maletín…   
Eliza apareció con un maletín de médico en sus manos, luego de ocultarla, Fausto guardo su equipo, todos esperaban impacientes su diagnostico.   
- Yoh: Que le sucede a Anna…   
- Tamao: La señorita Anna se salvara.   
Fausto negó con la cabeza.   
- Fausto VIII: Anna al parecer contrajo una enfermedad muy grave y en extremo rara, esta enfermedad va debilitando tu corazón día con día, no hay cura para ella…   
Fausto trato de tomar aire.   
- Fausto: Es una enfermedad muy rara y nadie se ha salvado de ella, pero nunca había sabido que alguien tan joven la padeciera, usualmente solo ataca a ancianos…   
- Yoh: Pero entonces…   
- Silver: Tal vez se deba a los grandes poderes de Anna, aunque es muy poderosa, su cuerpo no puede con tanto poder…   
- Fausto VIII: Eso explicaría porque se debilita demasiado después de usarlos…   
- Tamao: O porque muy pocas veces los usa.   
- Lyserg: Quieres decir que tal vez Anna sabía que estaba enferma?   
- Hao: Anna y el idiota de Yoh fueron destinados a estar juntos, aunque amaran a otra persona o supieran que morirían, ninguno de los dos dejaría de cumplir esto.   
- Lyserg: Ahora que lo pienso, si, la señorita Anna si sería capas.   
- Yoh: Porque Anna…   
Yoh golpeo el suelo con sus manos, Anna pareció recuperar la conciencia.   
- Anna: Yoh…   
Dijo Anna con grandes esfuerzos.   
- Fausto VIII: No deberías hablar, mejor descansa, tu enfermedad se ha agravabado porque no descansas lo suficiente…   
Pero Anna no obedeció, debía decirle algo muy importante a Yoh.   
- Anna: Sabía que me iría muy pronto, pero debía permanecer a tu lado y no me arrepiento de ello…   
Dijo Anna sin mostrar tristeza alguna.   
- Anna: El tiempo que permanecí junto a ti fue muy especial…   
Dijo Anna jadeante.   
- Anna: No me lamento de nada… excepto de una cosa…   
Anna vio tiernamente a Yoh, este hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible para no llorar.   
- Anna: I es no decirte lo mucho que te aprecio…   
Anna trato de respirar para terminar lo que iba a decir.   
- Anna: Yoh… te quiero.   
Dijo Anna antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente.   
- Yoh: Anna.   
Los días pasaron muy rápido en la pensión, todos sabían de la enfermedad de Anna y trataban de hacer cualquier cosa por más mínima que sea, para que ella estuviera mejor, sin embargo Yoh, no podía soportar verla así.   
- Yoh: Entonces Anna se puede salvar?   
Preguntó visiblemente sorprendido Yoh al escuchar el relato de Silver.   
- Silver: Muchas personas, que padecían enfermedades terribles o estaban al borde de la muerte, lograron curarse milagrosamente con esta hierba ancestral…   
- Lyserg: Pero como no sabes que es un rumor…   
- Silver: No lo es, porque yo mismo fui testigo de una de sus curaciones milagrosas… fue hace dos años, un Shaman fue llevado a nuestra aldea con graves heridas, producto del ataque de una jauría de lobos hambrientos, no había forma alguna de que sobreviviera…   
Silver cerró los ojos.   
- Silver: Pero fue cuando usaron aquella hierba sagrada, el shaman recupero la salud en el acto… desgraciadamente, esta hierba solo se la encuentra en un lugar…   
- Yoh: No importa si se encuentra en el fin del mundo, iré por ella…   
Silver miro fijamente a Yoh.   
- Silver: Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por ella, Yoh.   
Yoh asintió seguro.   
- Silver: Entonces eres el indicado.   
Silver le dio un mapa muy antiguo a Yoh.   
- Silver: Esto se encuentra casi al fin del mundo, deberás viajar solo, ya que en el viaje se probará aquel sentimiento especial que sientes por Anna, tardaras un año en ir y regresar por ella.   
- Yoh: Volveré en menor tiempo.   
- Silver: Deberás estar preparado para todo, incluso para la misma muerte…   
- Yoh: Con Hao aquí, siempre lo estoy…   
Dijo Yoh tratando de bromear.   
- Silver: Es bueno ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor, ahora vete ahora mismo, mientras más rápido te vallas, más rápido regresaras con la medicina para Anna.   
Yoh asintió.   
- Yoh: Amidamaru…   
El samurai apareció.   
- Amidamaru: Amo Yoh.   
Yoh desenvaino su espada.   
- Yoh: Posesiona a Haruzame… Fusión de Almas!   
Luego de la fusión de objetos, Yoh se marcho a toda prisa, sus amigos le desearon suerte, mientras en la habitación de Anna.   
- Anna: Yoh… vuelve sano y a salvo… por favor… 

- Fin del Flash Back - 

  


Pensión Asakura.   
Yoh seguía mirando los pocos recuerdos que tenia de Anna.   
- Yoh: Su pañoleta…   
Dijo Yoh mientras sostenía la pañoleta de Anna en sus manos.   
- Yoh: Anna…   
Yoh soltó una lagrima…   
- Yoh: No, le prometí en su tumba no llorar jamás…   
Yoh se secó las lagrimas con la pañoleta de Anna.   
- Yoh: Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…   
Yoh no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.   
- Yoh: Porque Anna…   
Dijo Yoh llorando inconsolablemente.   
- Yoh: Porque te fuiste Anna, porque… 

Afuera de la Pensión.   
Una niña de doce años llegaba con un pesado bolso.   
- Rini: Que linda casa…   
Dijo viendo asombrada la Pensión Asakura.   
- Rini: Ojalá aquí me puedan dar alojamiento…   
La pequeña niña arrastro el pesado bolso hasta la puerta y toco.   
- Rini: Disculpen…   
Se escucho una voz del otro lado, la puerta se abrió y salió Tamao.   
- Tamao: Si, diga…   
Dijo Tamao muy alegre sin percatarse aun de la visita.   
- Rini: Si, este… yo quería saber si tenían cuartos disponibles para alojarme esta noche…   
Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Cuartos?   
Por fin Tamao se fijo en la autora de la voz.   
- Tamao: Se… señorita Anna!   
Dijo Tamao con un gripo, puesto que la niña en cuestión, era la copia exacta de la fallecida sacerdotisa.   
- Rini: Anna?, me llamo Rini… 

To be Continued. 


	3. La Otra Historia

**La Otra historia.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a la memoria de Rini-chan.   
(Porque tiene una gran memoria, se los garantizo =P) 

Pensión Asakura.   
Tamao acababa de entrar con la pequeña, más de uno se llevo una gran impresión al verla.   
- Horo Horo: Anna?   
- Pilika: A… Anna?   
- Manta: Eres tu… Anna?   
- Silver: Anna?   
- Ryu: Doña Anna?   
La pequeña Rini comenzó a incomodarse porque todo la llamaban con ese nombre.   
- Tamao: A mi también me sorprendió, no es Anna… su nombre es Rini… y desea hospedarse aquí.   
Dijo sonriendo Tamao, al parecer, la visita de esta chica idéntica a Anna, le había devuelto un poco de su alegría tan característica.   
- Horo Horo: Estas segura de que no es Anna?   
Dijo Horo Horo acercándose para inspeccionar a la niña.   
- Rini: Me llamo Rini…   
Dijo la pequeña sonrojada.   
- Horo Horo: Podrías decir, Vete a Entrenar Holgazán…   
Dijo Horo Horo muy curioso, Rini se sonrojo aun más.   
- Rini: No.   
Fue la contestación de Rini.   
- Pilika: No la molestes hermano,   
- Tamo: Donde esta el joven Yoh, sigue en su habitación?   
Pregunto curiosa Tamao.   
- Ryu: Don Yoh se encuentra en su habitación, pidió que nadie lo molestara.   
- Manta: Aun esta dolido por la muerte de Anna.   
- Pilika: Si es por la niña, te aconsejaría que ni se la presentes, Yoh en ese estado, no se de lo que sea capas.   
Tamao pareció meditar.   
- Tamao: Si, ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar tu habitación…   
Dijo Tamao guiando a la pequeña, todos seguían viéndola con atención, sin perderse ni un solo movimiento de la niña, lo que la hacia ponerse muy nerviosa. 

Habitación de Yoh.   
Yoh se encontraba escuchando música y mirando de reojo la puerta, como si esperara que algo o alguien apareciera.   
- Yoh: Annita…   
Yoh se sacó los audífonos y los lanzó lejos.   
- Yoh: Aquí era cuando tu entrabas a decirme que me pusiera a entrenar…   
Dijo Yoh mientras varias lágrimas fluían por sus ojos.   
- Yoh: Pero ya nunca va a pasar…   
Yoh se secó las lágrimas con el brazo.   
- Yoh: Si tan solo…   
Yoh bajo la cabeza.   
- Yoh: Ahora se lo que debe haber sentido Fausto y entiendo por lo que paso.   
Yoh suspiro.   
- Yoh: Ojalá no me vuelva loco por su perdida. 

En el corredor.   
Tamao y Rini acababan de llegar a la que sería la nueva habitación de la pequeña.   
- Tamao: No es muy grande, pero espero te guste…   
Antes de que Tamao pudiera abrir la puerta, Rini la detuvo.   
- Rini: Perdona si te incomodo con esta pregunta…   
Tamao volteo a ver a la niña.   
- Tamao: Dime.   
Pregunto Tamao sonriendo.   
- Rini: Quien era esa tal Anna y porque todo el mundo insiste en llamarme así?   
Pregunto Rini ansiosa.   
- Tamao: La señorita Anna…   
Empezó a hablar Tamao, aunque se podía oír un poco de nostalgia en sus palabras.   
- Tamao: Era una gran amiga…   
Tamao no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.   
- Rini: Lo siento… yo no sabía…   
Trato de disculparse Rini, Tamao dejo de llorar.   
- Tamao: No es tu culpa, es que… aun extraño a la señorita Anna…   
Dijo Tamao tratando de contener las lágrimas.   
- Tamao: Te pareces bastante a ella y eso me alegra un poco, es como si la señorita Anna estuviera aun con nosotros…   
Dijo Tamao acariciando la mejilla de Rini, esta se sonrojo.   
- Rini: Espero no te moleste esta pregunta, pero me podrías decir de que murió?   
Pregunto Rini curiosamente, Tamao negó con la cabeza.   
- Tamao: Esta es tu habitación, cualquier cosa que desees me puedes llamar, comeremos dentro de tres horas, el baño esta al fondo del pasillo…   
Tamao le señalo la dirección del baño y luego abrió la puerta del nuevo cuarto de Rini.   
- Tamao: Ahora debo irme, adiós…   
Tamao se fue a prisa, Rini entro al cuarto algo confundida.   
- Rini: Me pregunto porque se puso así?   
De inmediato dos espíritus aparecieron frente a ella.   
- Rin Rin: I todavía lo preguntas, que hubieras sentido si tu mejor amiga hubiera muerto y alguien idéntico a ella apareciera para hacerte miles de preguntas de cómo era, como murió, etcétera.   
Rin Rin, una chica pelirroja, con ropas chinas y un Bo de madera, de casi la misma edad que Rini, apareció junto a ella.   
- Rini: Rin…   
Dijo Rini sorprendida de ver a la chica.   
- Ran Ran: Su nombre es Rin Rin y el mío es Ran Ran, cuantas veces te lo debemos recordar.   
Una chica idéntica a Rin Rin, solo que de cabello verde y cargando un tridente, apareció.   
- Rini: Rin Rin y Ran Ran… así esta mejor.   
Pregunto tranquilamente Rini, ambas fantasmas asintieron.   
- Rini: Ahora que hacen aquí, si llegan a verlas, me meteré en grandes problemas…   
Dijo la pequeña en tono molesto.   
- Rin Rin: Solo veníamos a traerte información, pero sino quieres…   
La pelirroja desapareció, pero su hermana seguía presente.   
- Rini: Que información.   
Pregunto Rini curiosa, Rin Rin volvió a aparecer.   
- Rin Rin: Pues es simple… es acerca de esa chica Anna…   
Dijo Rin Rin a modo de chisme.   
- Rini: Cuenta.   
Rin Rin tomo aire para hablar, pero fue su hermana la que le contó todo a Rini.   
- Ran Ran: Pues además de que te le pareces en una asombrosa coincidencia… 

Mientras en la sala.   
El grupo aun seguía discutiendo acerca de la niña.   
- Horo Horo: No me inspira la más mínima confianza…   
Dijo tranquilamente Horo Horo.   
- Pilika: Hermano, no debemos desconfiar de todo el mundo…   
Dijo Pilika regañando a Horo Horo.   
- Silver: La señorita Pilika tiene razón en ello, creo que deberíamos darle el mismo trato que si fuera uno más de nosotros…   
Dijo Silver alegremente.   
- Len: En eso tiene razón, sea que se parezca a Anna o no, parece ser una buena persona.   
Dijo Len quien no había hablado hasta el momento.   
- Pilika: Sabía que estarías de mi parte Len.   
Dijo Pilika abrazándose de Len, este parecía ligeramente molesto.   
- Horo Horo: Sí claro, el rey de los tonto habla y…   
Pero Horo Horo no logró acabar, ya que fue cayado con un botellazo de parte de su hermana.   
- Len: Buen movimiento Pilika.   
Dijo tranquilamente Len.   
- Pilika: Gracias.   
Respondió Pilika con una sonrisa.   
- Manta: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Silver, creo que no deberíamos juzgar antes de tiempo a la niña.   
Dijo Manta tranquilamente.   
- Ryu: Sí, el joven Manta tiene razón, aunque se parezca a la fallecida prometida de don Yoh, yo creo que…   
Pero Ryu no logro terminar, ya que tuvo que callar al ver entrar a la pequeña Rini.   
- Rini: Prosigue, no quise interrumpir, no quiero causar molestias a nadie, solo venía a presentarme con ustedes… y ver si Tamao me dejaba cocinarles para agradecerles su hospitalidad.   
Dijo Rini con una sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Co… cocinar… me esta comenzando a caer bien esta niña…   
Dijo Horo Horo con una sonrisa, todo el mundo miraba mal a Horo Horo. 

- Manta: Tratándose de comida… cualquiera es amigo…   
Pensó Manta. 

- Pilika: Hermano… eres un glotón.   
Pensó molesta Pilika. 

- Len: Idiota, al menos podía guardarse sus comentarios…   
Pensó muy molesto Len. 

- Horo Horo: Bueno y que nos vas a preparar.   
Dijo Horo Horo muy tranquilo, Rini sonrió.   
- Rini: Es una sorpresa, ya verán… mi especialidad…   
Dijo Rini al tiempo que se daba una vuelta y aparecía con delantal y sombrero de chef ya puestos.   
- Horo Horo: Pues si cocinas como te mueves, ya tienes mi amistad…   
Dijo alegremente Horo Horo, Rini no pareció comprender esto.   
- Rini: Ya regreso con mi especialidad…   
Rini salió con dirección a la cocina.   
- Horo Horo: Si yo les dije, ella es una buena niña, si hasta nos va a cocinar…   
Dijo Horo Horo con una sonrisa, todos lo seguían viendo molestos.   
- Len: Podrías dejar de pensar con el estomago, esto es muy serio… 

Mientras en la cocina.   
Rini había conseguido sacar a Tamao de la cocina para lograr cocinar sola… pero no iba a estar tan sola que digamos.   
- Rini: Ahhh!   
Grito Rini, sus dos espíritus guías aparecieron en el acto.   
- Rin Rin: Que paso Rini…   
- Ran Ran: Porque gritas así…   
- Rin Rin: Es que ese chico de cabello azul intento verte de nuevo en el baño…   
- Ran Ran: Pero este no es el baño, sino la cocina…   
- Rin Rin: Entonces viste una rata…   
- Ran Ran: O peor aun, te cortaste…   
Ambas chicas se vieron horrorizadas, luego sacaron una infinidad de vendas, curitas, desinfectantes y pomadas.   
- Rin Rin: Esto arderá un poco…   
- Ran Ran: Pero es por tu bien…   
Rin Rin agarro a Rini por la espalda y le puso una mordaza en la boca para que no gritara, Ran Ran aprovecho el momento de descuido de Rini y tomo la mano de la niña y le roció alcohol, yodo, mercurio y agua oxigenada, luego le envolvió la mano en curitas y vendas mientras le untaba pomada y talco antimicótico.   
- Rin Rin: Como nueva…   
Rin Rin solto a Rini.   
- Ran Ran: I no te dolió nada, verdad…   
En lugar de la mano de Rini, había una gran bola de vendas untada de talco, crema y líquidos goteando.   
- Rini: Gracias pero…   
- Rin Rin: No me digas…   
- Ran Ran: La cortada era en la otra mano…   
Pero antes de que Rin Rin pudiera sujetar a Rini, esta les enseño su otra mano.   
- Ran Ran: No, esta bien…   
- Rin Rin: Entonces te atendimos la mano correcta?   
Pregunto esperanzadamente.   
- Rini: Lamento decirles que no, no grite porque me corte…   
Ambas chicas miraron confundidas a Rini.   
- Ran Ran: Entonces?   
- Rini: Grite porque se me paso la sal, era la cena especial para Yoh y sus amigos…   
Dijo Rini sonrojada.   
- Rin Rin: Entiendo, les intentabas preparar tu platillo especial para que te aceptaran.   
- Ran Ran: Pero si solo fue sal, no te preocupes…   
Rini se alegro al pensar que sus dos espíritus sabían que hacer en este caso, pero como dicen, no dos espíritus son siempre mejor que uno.   
- Rin Rin: Solo le ponemos azúcar y listo…   
Dijo agregando una taza completa de azúcar al guiso.   
- Ran Ran: Tampoco tanta, ahora esta muy dulce…   
Ran Ran tomo el salero y comenzó a ponerle más sal.   
- Rin Rin: Oye esa era pimienta…   
Ahora Rin Rin tomo otro frasco de la cocina.   
- Rin Rin: Tal vez un poco de vino blanco disfrace el sabor…   
- Ran Ran: Vino, son menores de edad…   
- Rin Rin: Menos mal que esto era vinagre…   
Dijo con una gota de sudor la fantasma.   
- Rini: Por favor, podrían marcharse, ya tengo muchos problemas aquí yo sola, como para que ustedes me den más… ahora hasta tendré que explicarle a Tamao porque su cocina esta tan sucia…   
Dijo la pequeña señalando todo el desorden que habían hecho sus dos espíritus.   
- Rin Rin: I que me dices del tuyo?   
Rin Rin señalo en dirección del lavadero, este estaba lleno de platos y ollas sucias donde Rini había preparado varios de sus platillos.   
- Rini: Es que… luego los iba a lavar…   
Dijo ingenuamente la pequeña.   
- Rini: Además…   
Pero Rini no logró terminar, ya que Tamao entro de improviso, las dos fantasmas desaparecieron en el acto.   
- Tamao: Ya esta lista la comida Rini?, los chicos afuera se mueren de ganas por probar tus deliciosos manjares…   
Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa, Rini miro su preparado todo destruido y comenzó a llorar, Tamao se dio cuenta.   
- Tamao: Vamos, no es para tanto.   
Dijo Tamao tratando de tranquilizar a la niña.   
- Rini: No es para tanto, todos afuera me odian y me tratan como a un bicho raro, solo por parecerme a la sacerdotisa fallecida…   
Dijo Rini entre lágrimas.   
- Rini: Quería demostrarles mi amistad preparándoles la cena… pero se hecho a perder…   
Dijo Rini llorando, Tamao la consoló.   
- Tamao: No es para tanto, vamos, si deseas yo te ayudo, además ya se que platillos son los preferidos de cada uno…   
Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.   
- Rini: De verdad me ayudaras…   
Dijo Rini secándose las lágrimas.   
- Tamao: Claro, lo primero que necesitamos es arroz… 

To be Continued 


	4. La Otra Historia

**La Otra historia.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
En Homenaje a Rini-chan.   
(Alias Ari-chan =P) 

Pensión Asakura.   
Rini esperaba con impaciencia que sus degustadores oficiales le dieran la aprobación a sus platillos, Tamao se encontraba a un lado de la pequeña niña.   
- Tamao: No estés tan nerviosa Rini, ya verás que les encantarán tu comida…   
Dijo Tamao tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña Rini.   
- Rini: Segura?   
Pregunto Rini sumamente nerviosa, Tamao solo le respondió con una sonrisa, por fin los comensales acabaron.   
- Tamao: I bien?   
Pregunto impaciente Tamao.   
- Horo Horo: La comida no estuvo nada mal…   
Dijo Horo Horo tranquilamente, en realidad a modo de sarcasmo.   
- Pilika: Nada mal… hermano.   
Interrumpió Pilika a Horo Horo.   
- Pilika: La comida estuvo excelente, te quedo de maravilla Rini.   
Rini se sonrojo al escuchar el halago.   
- Len: Cocinas bien.   
Dijo secamente Len Tao.   
- Manta: Estuvo delicioso.   
Respondió Manta con una sonrisa.   
- Ryu: Jamás en mi vida había probado algo tan exquisito…   
Dijo Ryu con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.   
- Silver: Fue una comida realmente exquisita.   
Hablo Silver alegremente.   
- Rini: De… de verdad lo creen   
Pregunto Rini temerosa.   
- Horo Horo: Debo admitirlo, tienes una sazón mejor que la de Tamao…   
Bromeo Horo Horo.   
- Tamao: Así… la próxima vez que te cocine tu hermana…   
Le respondió molesta Tamao.   
- Horo Horo: Mi hermana no… la última vez que cocino, tuve que tomar laxantes por dos semanas…   
Dijo Horo Horo con lágrimas en sus ojos.   
- Pilika: Hermano…   
Dijo Pilika muy molesta y a punto de golpear a Horo Horo, Rini tan solo soltó una risita al ver el espectáculo, todos se admiraron de verla reír.   
- Tamao: Te… te reíste…   
Hablo asombrada Tamao, Rini se incomodo al ver que todos la miraban fijamente.   
- Rini: Perdón, hice algo malo?   
Pregunto Rini curiosa.   
- Pilika: Perdónanos, es que no es normal verte reír, sueles estar siempre a la defensiva…   
Respondió Pilika.   
- Tamao: Sí, desde que llegaste has estado muy nerviosa Rini, es la primera vez que te vemos reír…   
Dijo Tamao alegre.   
- Horo Horo: Eso quiere decir que ya estamos entrando en confianza.   
Dijo Horo Horo muy alegre.   
- Rini: Sí, eso creo…   
Dijo Rini no tan nerviosa como al comienzo.   
- Pilika: Por cierto, deberías darme la receta de tu guisado, te quedo delicioso…   
Rini sonrió al oír esto.   
- Tamao: Si, deberías, yo tan solo te ayude diciendo los gustos de cada uno, el guiso fue idea tuya.   
Dijo Tamao sonriendo.   
- Horo Horo: Lo sabía, yo conozco la sazón de mi novia…   
Dijo Horo Horo lanzándole una mirada amorosa a Tamao.   
- Tamao: Con elogios no me convencerás, no te volveré a cocinar hasta que te disculpes conmigo.   
Horo Horo cayó al suelo suplicante.   
- Horo Horo: Por favor, perdóname Tamao… no me castigues así…   
Rini comenzó a reír al ver a Horo Horo.   
- Tamao: No.   
Dijo Tamao tranquilamente, Horo Horo comenzó a llorar, Tamao no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír, junto con ella, el resto de shamanes.   
- Pilika: Hermano, no des esos espectáculos…   
Dijo Pilika muy molesta.   
- Horo Horo: Tamao…   
Dijo Horo Horo con lágrimas en los ojos.   
- Tamao: Esta bien, te perdono… pero deberás cocinar como condición…   
Dijo Tamao alegremente.   
- Horo Horo: Esta bien.   
Dijo Horo Horo tranquilamente, Pilika le susurro algo al oído a Tamao.   
- Tamao: Es buena idea…   
Le respondió Tamao a Pilika.   
- Tamao: I me debe gustar, sino…   
Dijo Tamao sería.   
- Horo Horo: Pero yo…   
Dijo Horo Horo con lágrimas, todos comenzaron a reír… bueno, todos menos una personita.   
- Rini: Porque se ríen?   
Pregunto Rini perturbada.   
- Manta: Lo que pasa es que…   
Pero Manta no logró explicarle a Rini, ya que se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a alguien que nadie hubiera esperado.   
- Manta: Yoh!   
Dijo Manta sorprendido de ver al Shaman, todos voltearon a ver a Yoh.   
- Yoh: Tamao, hay algo de comer… me muero de…   
Yoh se quedo estático al ver a Rini.   
- Yoh: Anna?   
Pregunto Yoh confundido, Rini se puso muy nerviosa, al igual que el resto de los presentes.   
- Tamao: Jo… joven Yoh… e… ella…   
Tamao trataba de hablar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra alguna.   
- Yoh: Te ves bien Anna…   
Dijo Yoh tranquilamente, luego miro a Tamao.   
- Yoh: Me muero de hambre, no hay que comer Tamao…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, todos de cayeron de espaldas.   
- Horo Horo: El mismo Yoh,,,   
Dijo Horo Horo fastidiado. 

Baño Sauna… bueno, baño.   
Rini se encontraba tomando un baño relajante, cuando dos apariciones molestas, se presentaron con ella.   
- Rini: Que quieren…   
Dijo Rini sin abrir los ojos.   
- Rin Rin: Oye, has mejorado…   
Dijo Rin Rin asombrada.   
- Ran Ran: Ya nos puedes sentir sin necesidad de vernos…   
Dijo admirada Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: No hay duda de que pronto te convertirás en una gran Sugensha…   
Dijo Rin Rin muy alegre.   
- Ran Ran: I entonces nosotras podremos descansar…   
Dijo Ran Ran con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.   
- Rin Rin: Ran…   
Rin Rin miro a su hermana, esta también la vio.   
- Ran Ran: Hermana…   
Ambas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar.   
- Ran Ran: Te extrañaremos Rini…   
Ambos fantasmas se abrazaron de Rini.   
- Rini: Oigan no me gusta el yuri…   
Dijo Rini entre risas, sus dos fantasmas se alejaron.   
- Rin Rin: Perdón,   
Dijo Rin Rin cabizbaja.   
- Ran Ran: Es que estábamos muy tristes por perderte…   
Dijo Ran Ran triste.   
- Rini: No se preocupen por eso, no me perderán.   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Rin Rin & Ran Ran: Entonces?   
Preguntaron ambas fantasmas confundidas.   
- Rin Rin: Nos pudiste reconocer sin vernos…   
Dijo Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: I sabemos que no nos estabas viendo, como lo hiciste…   
Pregunto Ran Ran confundida.   
- Rini: Eso fue muy fácil…   
Dijo Rini divertida al ver a sus dos fantasmas.   
- Rini: Tan solo las escuche, cuando se aparecen hacen demasiado ruido, igual que cuando estaban vivas…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Rin Rin: Es la costumbre…   
Dijo Rin Rin apenada.   
- Ran Ran: Champu era la experta en movimientos ninja…   
Dijo Ran Ran cabizbaja.   
- Rin Rin: Nosotras tan solo éramos aprendices…   
Dijo Rin Rin apenada.   
- Ran Ran: Nunca podremos ser tan buena como lo fue ella…   
Dijo Ran Ran llorando, Rin Rin la abrazo.   
- Rin Rin: O como lo fue Ranma… Akane… o todos los demás…   
Ambas chicas comenzaron a llorar.   
- Rin Rin & Ran Ran: o como lo eres tu…   
Las dos fantasmas comenzaron a llorar.   
- Rini: No sean exageradas, yo tampoco soy le mejor…   
Dijo Rini saliendo del agua, ambas fantasmas se voltearon apenadas.   
- Rini: Oigan…   
Dijo Rini viendo molestas a sus fantasmas.   
- Rin Rin: No te vamos a ver…   
Hablo Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Hasta que no te cubras…   
Termino la frase Ran Ran, Rini sonrió.   
- Rini: Por eso las escogí sobre los otros espíritus, siempre me hacen reír cuando más lo necesito…   
Dijo Rini mientras se vestía.   
- Rin Rin: Acaso te sucedió algo?   
Pregunto impaciente Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Cuéntanos, más que tus espíritus acompañantes somos tus amigos…   
Dijo Ran Ran alegremente.   
- Rini: En mi cuarto, empiezo a resfriarme…   
Dijo Rini temblando. 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rini se terminaba de vestir, mientras sus amigas fantasmas, jugaban en su habitación, Rin Rin sobre la cama mirando el techo y Ran Ran, acogiéndole la ropa a Rini.   
- Rini: Deja, no quiero ayuda…   
Dijo Rini molesta quitándole un vestido que tenía en las manos Ran Ran.   
- Ran Ran: Pero hace tiempo no te vemos con un lindo vestido…   
Dijo Ran Ran bromeando.   
- Rin Rin: Si, todos van a pensar que eres niño, no niña…   
Se le unió Rin Rin.   
- Rini: Sesese… sigan con su broma y no les cuento nada…   
Dijo Rini molesta.   
- Rin Rin: Para que, ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber…   
Dijo Rin Rin tranquilamente,   
- Ran Ran: Lo demás, podemos imaginarlo…   
Dijo Ran Ran sonriendo.   
- Rini: A ver, que tienen…   
Dijo Rini ya vestida, usaba un pantalón largo, una polera fucsia de mangas cortas y zapatillas deportivas.   
- Rin Rin: Ya veo, te enamoraste de él…   
Dijo Rin Rin pícaramente, Rini se sonrojo.   
- Rini: Co… como crees…   
Negó Rini sonrojada.   
- Ran Ran: Esta enamorada…   
Dijo Ran Ran señalando a Rini.   
- Rin Rin: Sí, se sonrojo, lo esta…   
Ambas fantasmas comenzaron a molestar a Rini.   
- Rini: Ya, no es para tanto…   
Dijo Rini apenada, ambas fantasmas se la quedaron viendo, cosa que molesto a Rini.   
- Rini: Que pasa… porque me ven así ahora.   
Dijo Rini entre apenada y molesta.   
- Rin Rin: Nada… es solo que…   
Respondió Rin Rin confundida.   
- Ran Ran: Sentimos una presencia…   
Dijo Ran Ran confundida.   
- Rini: Presencia?   
Pregunto la pequeña Rini aun más confundida.   
- Ran Ran: Si, por la similitud del aura…   
- Rin Rin: Diríamos que es…   
Ambas fantasmas se vieron y luego a Rini.   
- Rin Rin & Ran Ran: La sacerdotisa Anna! 

To be Continued 


	5. La Otra Historia

**La Otra historia.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a mi linda y pechocha hermanita.   
(Pa ti Rini-chan =P) 

Pensión Asakura.   
Habitación de Rini.   
- Rin Rin & Ran Ran: La sacerdotisa Anna!   
Rini miro confundida a las dos fantasmas.   
- Rini: Anna?   
Pregunto confundida Rini.   
- Rin Rin: Es Anna…   
Dijo Rin Rin asombrada.   
- Ran Ran: No hay duda, siente esa Aura…   
Le dijo Ran Ran a Rini.   
- Rini: A ver…   
Rini cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar varios segundos.   
- Rini: Es verdad, se siente un aura muy fuerte… y esta aura…   
Rini tomo aire.   
- Rini: Es la de una sacerdotisa. 

Habitación de Yoh.   
Yoh se encontraba escuchando música.   
- Yoh: Annita…   
Dijo Yoh pensativamente.   
- Yoh: No era Anna, pero era como tenerla de vuelta…   
Dijo Yoh tranquilamente.   
- Yoh: Annita.   
Yoh suspiro.   
- Yoh: Espero que ella esta bien.   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa. 

Habitación de Len y Horo Horo.   
Aunque habían estado durmiendo, tanto Len como Horo Horo se levantaron de improvisto.   
- Horo Horo: Lo sentiste Len…   
Len asintió.   
- Len: Esa aura era de Anna.   
Dijo Len sorprendido. 

Habitación de Tamao y Pilika.   
Tamao se había levantado de improvisto y había levantado a su compañera de habitación.   
- Pilika: Pero estas segura Tamao?   
Pregunto Pilika insegura.   
- Tamao: Sí, siento el aura de la señorita Anna.   
Dijo Tamao temerosa.   
- Pilika: Pero no la habían sentido desde que ella murió.   
Tamao negó con la cabeza.   
- Pilika: Porque apareció de pronto…   
Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos.   
- Tamao & Pilika: Rini!   
Dijeron al unísono.   
- Pilika: Crees que vino por ella…   
Dijo temerosa Pilika.   
- Tamao: Podría asegurarlo…   
Dijo Tamao muy nerviosa. 

Habitación de Rini.   
Las dos fantasmas, Rin Rin y Ran Ran, estaban demasiado asustadas por la presencia que sentían.   
- Rini: Me pregunto que querrá…   
Preguntó Rini.   
- Rini: Ya sé, no soy una Itako tan poderosa como lo fue Anna, pero se ciertos rituales para hablar con los espíritus.   
Dijo Rini con una sonrisa, ambas chicas la vieron asustadas.   
- Rin Rin: No tendrás pensado hacer lo que creo harás…   
Dijo Rin Rin preocupada.   
- Rini: Tu que crees…   
Dijo Rini con una sonrisa.   
- Ran Ran: Si lo va a hacer… 

Habitación de Yoh.   
Yoh había notado por fin el aura de Anna.   
- Yoh: Annita?   
Pregunto confundido Yoh.   
- Yoh: Sucede algo malo Annita?   
Siguió preguntando Yoh.   
- Yoh: Háblame Annita.   
Pero nadie respondía.   
- Yoh: Si tan solo pudieras materializarte…   
Dijo Yoh preocupado.   
- Yoh: Pero la única que podría traerte de la muerte… eres tu misma… 

Habitación de Rini.   
Toda la habitación estaba pintada de negro, había un pentagrama dibujado con sal en el suelo y cinco velas rojas encendidas en cada punta de la estrella.   
- Rini: Bien, solo nos falta las gallinas para arrancarles la cabeza…   
Dijo Rini sosteniendo una lista en su mano.   
- Rin Rin: Gallinas?   
Pregunto confundida Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Arrancarles la cabeza?   
Pregunto asqueada Ran Ran.   
- Rini: Era broma, con que pusiéramos cinco velas encendidas bastaba.   
Dijo la niña sonriendo.   
- Rin Rin: I hasta ahora nos dices…   
Dijo Rin Rin molesta.   
- Ran Ran: Todo el trabajo que pasamos para pintar tu habitación, dibujar esa estrella y conseguir esas mugres velas…   
Dijo la fantasma molesta.   
- Rini: Ya, no es para tanto, el mayor problema lo tendré yo cuando descubra Misaki que me le robe uno de sus libros de magia negra.   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Rin Rin: Bueno, empieza de una vez con eso…   
Dijo Rin Rin enfadada.   
- Ran Ran: Si, habla con Anna de una buena vez…   
Rini asintió, entro en el pentagrama y se coloco en pose de meditación.   
- Rin Rin: Niños… no hagan esto en casa…   
Bromeo la fantasma, Rini solo volteo y la miro enojada.   
- Rin Rin: Esta bien, no es para que te disgustes…   
Dijo Rin Rin tranquila.   
- Rini: Una estrella representa a...   
Rini se detuvo de pronto, ambas fantasmas la miraron intrigadas.   
- Ran Ran: Que sucedió…   
Rini se volteo a verlas.   
- Rini: Se me olvido lo que seguía…   
Dijo Rini inocentemente, ambas fantasmas se cayeron de espaldas. 

Los días pasaron y Rini no logró convocar al espíritu de Anna, aun se sentía la presencia de Anna rondando por la pensión Asakura, por lo que se respiraba una atmósfera de tensión en el aire, Rini era la más perjudicada por esta condición, ya que Yoh, de quien estaba enamorada, se mantenía lo más lejos posible de ella, la pobre Rini trataba de hacer todo lo posible porque su amor platónico la aceptara, pero siempre que hacia algo bien, la presencia del antiguo amor de Yoh, volvía a sentirse en el aire. 

- 7 años después - 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rini se encontraba llorando como era costumbre en esta fecha.   
- Rini: Porque a mi…   
Dijo Rini entre lágrimas.   
- Rini: Yoh…   
Rini se cubrió con la almohada para que sus dos espíritus no la vieran.   
- Rin Rin: Rini…   
Rin Rin trataba de consolar a Rini.   
- Ran Ran: No llores, se que lo quieres…   
Ran Ran trataba de ayudar a su hermana, pero Rini seguía inconsolable.   
- Ran Ran: Pero aun debes luchar con el recuerdo de su antiguo Amor…   
Dijo Ran Ran preocupada.   
- Rin Rin: Con el recuerdo no, con la propia Anna en espíritu, recuerda que aun se pasea celosa por esta pensión…   
Dijo Rin Rin tranquilamente.   
- Ran Ran: Sabes, aunque lo dijiste como una broma… puede haber algo de verdad en tus palabras, hermana.   
Rini dejo de llorar, ahora Rin Rin y Rini escuchaban con atención a Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: De que hablas Ran.   
Dijo confundida Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Bueno, en todo este tiempo que hemos estado viviendo aquí, hemos escuchado tanto de Anna…   
Rin Rin asintió.   
- Ran Ran: Una sacerdotisa tan poderosa como ella… no se te hace extraño que aun ronde por estos lados.   
Rini pareció comprender algo.   
- Ran Ran: Es como si estuviera esperando algo, como aquello que dijiste, hermana…   
Rin Rin se volteo intrigada.   
- Rin Rin: Que cosa?   
Ran Ran sonrió.   
- Ran Ran: Mi teoría es esta…   
Ran Ran miro a Rini.   
- Ran Ran: Recuerdas porque vinimos en primer lugar a esta casa…   
Rini asintió.   
- Rini: Una fuerza extraña me guío hacia acá.   
Ran Ran asintió.   
- Ran Ran: La misma que nos ha mantenido aquí y la misma que nos ha estado vigilando…   
Rini asintió.   
- Rini: Entonces es Anna.   
Ran Ran sonrió.   
- Rini: Ya se lo que tengo que hacer.   
Rini dibujo rápidamente una estrella con sus dedos.   
- Rini: Anna, si lo que quieres es probarme… vamos, estoy lista.   
Una energía cubrió Rini y desapareció.   
- Rin Rin: Así que Anna fue la que llamo a su sustituta…   
Ran Ran asintió.   
- Ran Ran: Anna sabía que moriría, por eso busco a alguien que quisiera a Yoh, tanto como ella lo llego a querer.   
Rin Rin medito.   
- Rin Rin: Esa elegida fue Rini?   
Pregunto Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Si, pero primero debía probarla como Shaman, una digna sucesora para Yoh.   
Rin Rin sonrió.   
- Rin Rin: Nuestra Rini es tan buena como Anna, ella pasará su prueba…   
Ran Ran parecía preocupada.   
- Rin Rin: Que te preocupa Ran.   
Pregunto Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Es que aunque ella logré pasarlo, debe seguir luchando con el recuerdo vigente de Anna, en la memoria de Yoh… ya han pasado siete años desde que llegamos y sabes como ha estado Yoh, aun extraña a Anna y se nota cada vez que ve a Rini, ya que ella se la recuerda…   
Rin Rin asintió triste.   
- Rin Rin: Pobre Rini… si tan solo lograran convencer a Yoh…   
De pronto el rostro de Rin Rin se ilumino.   
- Ran Ran: conozco esa mirada… que loca idea se te ocurrió ahora…   
Rin Rin sonrió.   
- Rin Rin: Simple, interceder por nuestra amiga. 

En algún lugar entre dimensiones.   
Rini y Anna estaban teniendo un duele de poderes.   
- Rini: Eres buena y se cual es tu mayor poder.   
Anna estaba muy sería.   
- Rini: Puedes atrapar al espíritu acompañante de un shaman, pero yo no me entrene como shaman o como una sacerdotisa invocadora de espíritus como tu…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Anna: Una Itako.   
Respondió Anna.   
- Rini: Lo que sea, yo soy una invocadora de dioses y aunque aun estoy en entrenamiento y no poseo un ser divino…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Poseo dos espíritus acompañantes y aunque atrapes a uno de ellos, podré usar al otro…   
Dijo Rini triunfalmente, Anna le hizo notar el pequeño detalle que pareció olvidar Rini.   
- Anna: Posees dos espíritus, pero si no te has dado cuenta, ellos no están aquí contigo…   
Rini comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.   
- Rini: Rin Rin… Ran Ran… donde están...   
Pregunto Rini desesperada.   
- Anna: Rin Rin y Ran Ran… aunque pudieras invocarlas ahora, en esta dimensión no te serviría su ayuda…   
Dijo Anna tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Porque, no se puede fusionarse aquí?   
Pregunto intrigada Rini.   
- Anna: Si, pero esas dos ridículas guerreras no serían más fuertes de lo ya eres tu…   
Rini se molesto por este comentario.   
- Rini: Se que no son guerreras formidables como Amidamaru o Basón, son solo principiantes, pero son mis amigas y nadie de burla de ellas…   
El aura de Rini comenzó a encenderse, Anna le lanzó su rosario y toda el aura de Rini se esfumo.   
- Anna: No te he llamado para pelear contigo…   
Dijo tranquilamente Anna, Rini miró confundida a Anna.   
- Anna: Tan solo quiero saber algo.   
Rini asintió a la espera de la pregunta de Anna.   
- Anna: Quieres a Yoh…   
Rini se sonrojo.   
- Anna: Solo quiero saber cuanto lo quieres.   
Rini bajo la cabeza apenada.   
- Rini: Renunciaría a toda mi herencia shaman por estar a su lado… a mis amigas… a mi familia… incluso a mi vida.   
Anna pareció esbozar lo que era una sonrisa.   
- Anna: Gracias, era todo lo que quería saber.   
Anna fue cubierta por una energía y desapareció, toda la extraña dimensión en la que se encontraba Rini también desapareció, Rini apareció en el corredor de la Pensión Asakura, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh.   
- Rini: Yoh…   
Rini apareció por fin.   
- Rini: Estoy lista Yoh.   
Dijo Rini valientemente, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Yoh abrió la puerta sorprendiéndola.   
- Rini: YOH!   
Dijo Rini pegando un gran grito.   
- Yoh: No grites Rini, me asustaste…   
Dijo Yoh defensivamente.   
- Rini: Tu me asustaste, porque estas espiando detrás de las puertas…   
Dijo Rini en su defensa.   
- Yoh: Pero si esta es mi habitación.   
Rini se sonrojo al oír esto.   
- Rini: Te estaba buscando Yoh.   
Yoh asintió.   
- Yoh: Yo también Rini, Anna apareció frente a mi y me explico todo…   
Rini se asombro con este comentario.   
- Yoh: Por ello quería invitarte a salir esta noche…   


Para ser continuada… 


	6. La Otra Historia

La Otra historia.   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a mi linda y pechocha hermanita.   
(Pa ti Rini-chan =P) 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rin Rin y Ran Ran se encontraban preparando una de sus artimañas.   
- Ran Ran: Crees que resulte Rin.   
Pregunto dudosa Ran Ran al ver los chocolates de su hermana.   
- Rin Rin: Claro, estos son de mi receta especial…   
Dijo Rin Rin poniendo el último de los chocolates preparados en un plato.   
- Ran Ran: Pero son iguales que los últimos que hiciste…   
Pregunto confundida Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: Si, mis bombones tentación…   
Dijo Rin Rin con una sonrisa.   
- Rin Rin: La receta secreta de la bisabuela Cologne, quien los coma…   
Rin Rin puso una cara macabra.   
- Rin Rin: …caerá inconsciente por todo un día…   
Rin Rin sonrió.   
- Rin Rin: …y podremos ocupar su cuerpo por toda la noche.   
Comenzó a reír malamente Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Pero crees que debamos hacerlo…   
Pregunto Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: Claro, debemos ayudar a Rini con Yoh, que mejor que abogando por ella…   
Dijo Rin Rin seriamente.   
- Ran Ran: No lo sé…   
Ran Ran no estaba tan convencida con el plan de su amiga.   
- Rin Rin: Será una buena idea, vamos, escoge, serás Tamao o Pilika…   
Pregunto Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Pues tu eres la pelirroja de las dos, deberías ser Tamao…   
Dijo tranquilamente Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: Bueno, tu serás Pilika.   
Ambas chicas se estrecharon la mano.   
- Rin Rin: Bien, dejaremos los chocolates en su habitación y conociéndolas, pensaran que fueron sus novios y se los comerán…   
Explicaba Rin Rin.   
- Rin Rin: De inmediato caerán inconscientes…   
Dijo Rin Rin asemejando lo que iba a pasar.   
- Rin Rin: Momento en el que aprovecharemos para ocupar sus cuerpos y hablar con Yoh sobre las virtudes de Rini.   
Ran Ran asintió.   
- Rin Rin: Bien, a dejar los chocolates…   
Pero antes de que las dos fantasmas pudieran salir, Rini entro de pronto, ambas escondieron los chocolates de inmediato.   
- Rini: No lo puedo creer…   
Rini corrió a su guardarropas.   
- Rin Rin: Ri… Rini, que… que… haces… a… aquí…   
Dijo Rin Rin sumamente nerviosa porque Rini las hubiera descubierto.   
- Ran Ran: Ay hermana…   
Rin Rin la miro confundida.   
- Rin Rin: Que, dije algo malo?   
Dijo Ran Ran golpeando la frente.   
- Ran Ran: Casi te delatas, fíjate en lo que dices…   
Le dijo mentalmente Ran Ran a su hermana, Rin Rin solo sacó la lengua apenada.   
- Ran Ran: Que paso Rini.   
Dijo Ran Ran al ver a Rini tan impaciente, probándose y probándose vestidos, uno tras otro.   
- Rin Rin: Ese te queda bien…   
Dijo Rin Rin viendo uno de los vestidos que Rini tenía puestos.   
- Ran Ran: Porque tanto interés en buscar ropa, normalmente te pones lo primero que encuentras…   
Dijo la peliverde inconforme al ver que no le prestaban atención.   
- Rin Rin: Si, porque…   
Pregunto también Rin Rin.   
- Rini: Es que… es que…   
Rini trataba de articular palabra, pero no lo lograba.   
- Ran Ran: Vamos, despacio…   
Dijo la pequeña fantasma tratando de tranquilizarla.   
- Rin Rin: Eh?, te estas poniendo relleno?   
Dijo Rin Rin señalando a Rini.   
- Ran Ran: Estas usando relleno para tu pecho?   
Ambas fantasmas sonrieron.   
- Rin Rin: Rini tiene una cita… Rini tiene una cita…   
Comenzó a gritar por toda la habitación la pequeña fantasmita.   
- Rini: Cállate o sabrán que ustedes viven aquí conmigo…   
Dijo Rini nerviosa.   
- Ran Ran: Con Yoh, verdad…   
Rini asintió.   
- Ran Ran: En ese caso…   
Ran Ran floto junto a Rini y comenzó a desvestirla.   
- Rini: Oye, Que haces…   
Dijo Rini entre apenada y confundida.   
Rin Rin salió del armario con los mejores vestidos de Rini.   
- Ran Ran: Que crees, ayudándote a vestir…   
Dijo Ran Ran tranquilamente.   
- Rin Rin: Si, porque eres un desastre con la ropa y hoy debes estar más que presentable…   
Dijo la pequeña fantasma entre risas.   
- Ran Ran: Ese…   
Dijo Ran Ran señalando un vestido.   
- Rini: Esta bien, pero apresúrense, me muero de frío…   
Las dos fantasmas volaron con la ropa y comenzaron a vestir a Rini lo más a prisa que podía.   
- Ran Ran: Listo, quedaste hermosa…   
Rini lucía un bello vestido blanco corto de una pieza, con encajes celestes y encima de el, un lindo abrigo rosa.   
- Rin Rin: Hermosa…   
Dijo Rin Rin con una lágrima en su rostro.   
- Rini: Gracias…   
Rini comenzó a pasear por la habitación buscando el resto de su vestimenta, zapatos, medias y su reloj.   
- Ran Ran: A que hora es la cita…   
Pero Rini no contesto, ya que estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que hacia era caminar de un extremo a otro de la habitación preocupada.   
- Rin Rin: Rini, ya tranquilízate…   
Dijo Rin Rin molesta.   
- Ran Ran: No es para tanto, tampoco…   
Dijo Ran Ran tranquilamente, Rini se molesto por el comentario.   
- Rini: No es para tanto…   
Dijo sumadamente molesta Rini.   
- Rini: Saben cuanto ha pasado para que Yoh por fin me haya aceptado como su posible pareja…   
Pregunto Rini ansiosamente.   
- Rin Rin: A ver, has estado viviendo aquí…   
Dijo Rin Rin pensando.   
- Rin Rin: Cuando llegaste tenías doce años…   
Dijo contando en los dedos…   
- Rin Rin: Ahora tienes diecinueve… eso quiere decir que…   
Rin Rin seguía contando con los dedos.   
- Ran Ran: Siete años, no puedes hacer una simple resta Rin.   
Pregunto molesta Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: Perdón, no es culpa mía que sea mala para las matemáticas, yo soy una guerrera no una científica.   
Dijo defensivamente la niña fantasma.   
- Rini: Me encanta verlas tan animadas…   
Dijo Rini sumamente nerviosa.   
- Rini: Pero Yoh me esta esperando… estoy muy nerviosa…   
Dijo Rini sumamente nerviosa.   
- Rin Rin: Tranquilízate, por favor…   
Trato de tranquilizarla su espíritu.   
- Rini: Es que no entienden… es Yoh, no puedo…   
Rini seguía sumamente nerviosa.   
- Ran Ran: Vamos, trata de tranquilizarte o tu desodorante de veinticuatro horas solo va a durar diez minutos…   
Trato de bromear Ran Ran.   
- Rini: Eso no me ayudo, sigo aun nerviosa…   
Rini seguía caminando de extremo a extremo del cuarto.   
- Rini: Ya sé, tal vez si como algo…   
Dijo Rini al ver el plato lleno de chocolates.   
- Rin Rin: No los comas…   
Pero la advertencia de Rin Rin llegó muy tarde, Rini se comió todos los chocolates de una.   
- Ran Ran: Si que tenía hambre…   
Bromeo Ran Ran, Rini cayó de golpe al suelo, inconsciente.   
- Rin Rin: Que hice… Rini no despertará por culpa de esos chocolates hasta mañana…   
Dijo Rin Rin preocupada.   
- Ran Ran: Si Rini no asiste a la velada con Yoh, se molestará con nosotras y si lo hace, yo no te vuelvo a hablar…   
Dijo Ran Ran muy sería.   
- Rin Rin: Pues no hay de otra, discúlpame Rini…   
Rin Rin se fusiono a Rini, Rini se levanto algo adolorida.   
- Rini: Me duele la cabeza…   
Dijo Rini cociéndose la cabeza.   
- Ran Ran: Como no te va a doler, con ese tremendo golpe que te pegaste…   
Dijo Ran Ran mirando el plato de chocolates.   
- Ran Ran: Que se siente estar de nuevo vida, hermanita…   
Dijo Ran Ran sonriendo.   
- Rini: No se, es raro…   
Dijo Rini sintiendo su cuerpo.   
- Rini: Unas partes están más blandas que otras…   
Dijo Rini confundida.   
- Ran Ran: A de ser porque ahora estas en un cuerpo adolescente, recuerda que nosotras morimos antes de cumplir los trece…   
Dijo Ran Ran tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Lo sé.   
Dijo Rini triste.   
- Rini: Al menos vuelvo a caminar de nuevo…   
Dijo Rini dando varios saltos.   
- Rini: Por desgracia ya no puedo flotar de nuevo…   
Dijo Rini triste.   
- Ran Ran: Ni traspasar paredes o hacerte invisible…   
Dijo Ran Ran alegremente.   
- Ran Ran: Ahora ve a la cita de Rini y hermanita…   
Rini estaba saliendo, cuando volteo a ver a Ran Ran.   
- Rini: Sí?   
Pregunto Rini impaciente,   
- Ran Ran: No hagas nada que ella no haría…   
Dijo Ran Ran guiñándole un ojo, Rini solo le lanzó una almohada que atravesó a Ran Ran.   
- Ran Ran: Suerte herma… digo, Rini. 

Mientras en el comedor.   
- Horo Horo: Creen que esta bien dejar a Yoh solo con la niña…   
Dijo Horo Horo pensativamente.   
- Pilika: Niña, ten cuidado con lo que dices hermano, Rini es una buena chica.   
Le reprocho Pilika a su hermano.   
- Tamao: Es muy tierna y desde que conoció a Yoh se enamoro de el.   
Dijo Pilika.   
- Tamao: Desde hace siete años ha vivido solo para hacer feliz al joven Yoh, me alegro de que pudiera por fin corresponderle…   
Dijo Tamao feliz.   
- Pilika: Si, se lo merecía. 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rini entró preocupada, Ran Ran la había estado esperando acostada en la cama.   
- Ran Ran: Que tal te fue Rin…   
Pregunto ansiosa Ran Ran.   
- Rini: No sé que hacer Ran…   
Dijo Rini sentándose junto a Ran Ran.   
- Ran Ran: Te fue tan mal, ahora Rini nos va a matar…   
Rin Rin se separo de Rini, de inmediato el cuerpo de Rini calló sin sentido en la cama, Rin Rin la cubrió con las mantas.   
- Ran Ran: Ahora si…   
Ran Ran puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Cuéntame, soy tu hermana gemela…   
Rin Rin comenzó a llorar.   
- Ran Ran: Que fue lo que paso hermanita, Rini entenderá si la cita fue un fracaso, vamos, no llores…   
Rin Rin se secó las lágrimas.   
- Rin Rin: No fue eso lo que paso.   
Ran Ran miró confundida a su hermana.   
- Rin Rin: Trate de comportarme como lo haría Rini…   
Rin Rin suspiro.   
- Ran Ran: I?   
Pregunto Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: La cita fue mejor de lo que Rini la hubiera esperado…   
Rin Rin toco la mejilla de Rini, Rini dormía placidamente en la cama.   
- Ran Ran: Entonces porque viniste con esa cara…   
Pregunto Ran Ran confundida.   
- Rin Rin: Te dije que la cita fue mejor de lo esperado, verdad…   
Ran Ran asintió.   
- Rin Rin: Al comienzo Yoh fue muy amable conmigo, sabes que nadie lo había sido en mucho tiempo…   
Dijo Rin Rin cabizbaja.   
- Ran Ran: Entonces…   
Pregunto Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: Pues me emocione demasiado y…   
Rin Rin tomo aire.   
- Rin Rin: Rini perdió más que sus inhibiciones...   
Dijo Rin Rin apenada.   
- Ran Ran: Tu… tu… tu… y él…   
Ran Ran señalo a su hermana con su dedo índice.   
- Ran Ran: Lo hicieron?   
Pregunto Ran Ran sorprendida, Rin Rin solo asintió apenada.   
- Ran Ran: I en el cuerpo de Rini…   
Pregunto Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: Si.   
Dijo Rin Rin llorando.   
- Ran Ran: Dios mío, que nos dirá mañana Rini… 

Continuara. 


	7. La Otra Historia

**La Otra historia.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a mi linda y pechocha hermanita.   
(Pa ti Rini-chan =P)   
Co Autora: Serena. 

Pensión Asakura.   
Habitación de Rini.   
Rini se acaba de despertar y lucía muy mal.   
- Rini: Ayyy…   
Dijo Rini levantándose de la cama, la niña tuvo que cogerse de la cama para no caerse.   
- Rini: Que me paso…   
Rini tuvo que ponerse la mano sobre la boca para evitar no vomitar.   
- Rini: Que diablos me hicieron…   
Rini se levanto de la cama temblando.   
- Rini: RIN RIN… RAN RAN…   
Dijo Rini gritando, tuvo que ponerse las manos en la cabeza.   
- Rini: No debo gritar… no debo gritar…   
Se repetía para si mismo la niña.   
- Rini: Rin, Ran, por favor aparezcan, si…   
Dijo Rini casi suplicante.   
- Rini: QUE SE PRESENTEN!   
Grito Rini, de inmediato, solo una de sus fantasmas apareció.   
- Ran Ran: Hola Rini… te vez terrible…   
Dijo Ran Ran señalando como lucía Rini.   
- Rini: Pues me siento peor, que bebí anoche, gasolina?   
Pregunto irónicamente la niña.   
- Ran Ran: No lo se, no conozco tus gusto…   
Dijo tranquilamente la fantasma.   
- Rini: Ja, ja, graciosa, donde diablos esta tu hermana…   
Dijo Rini molesta.   
- Ran Ran: Es que ella…   
Bajo la cabeza apenada.   
- Rini: Bueno, luego me cuentas, que sucedió con mi cita, no recuerdo nada…   
Dijo Rini confundida.   
- Ran Ran: Pues tu cita…   
Ran Ran comenzó a sudar.   
- Ran Ran: Este…   
Rini la miro extrañada.   
- Rini: Bueno, después hablamos, debo ir a ver a Yoh…   
Dijo Rini con una sonrisa.   
- Ran Ran: Cuídate Rini…   
Dijo Ran Ran despidiéndose de Rini, Rin Rin apareció por fin.   
- Rin Rin: Que… que dijo…   
Pregunto Rin Rin temerosa.   
- Ran Ran: Pues fue muy raro… 

Comedor.   
Los shamanes se encontraban reunidos comiendo, Yoh, Horo Horo, Len, Pilika, Tamao, junto a ellos se encontraban otras visitas, en esta ocasión, hasta Hao se encontraba con ellos, así como cinco chicas que ya conocían muy bien.   
- Elly: Me pasan las papás por favor…   
- Sally: Esta comida esta deliciosa…   
- Lily: Gracias por invitarnos nuevamente…   
- Milly: El Príncipe Lyserg no va a venir...   
La quinta chica no hablo, solo se dedico a comer tranquilamente.   
- Horo Horo: No se que diablos hacen aquí, no las invitamos en primer lugar…   
Dijo Horo Horo molesto.   
- Lily: Vamos, todos somos amigos…   
Dijo Lily en su mejor imitación de Yoh, Yoh solo se rió.   
- Yoh: Si Horo Horo, todos somos amigos…   
Dijo Yoh sonriendo.   
- Milly: Va a venir el Príncipe Lyzerg…   
Preguntó Milly, preocupada.   
- Hao: Sí, que es del niño inglés…   
Dijo burlonamente Hao.   
- Tamao: El joven Lyzerg no va venir hoy, salió y no nos dijo porque…   
Dijo Tamao tranquilamente.   
- Horo Horo: Aun seguirá con la idea de vengarse de Hao?   
Pregunto confundido Horo Horo.   
- Rini: Según recuerdo, sentí la presencia de los Soldados X hace unas horas…   
Dijo Rini entrando en el comedor.   
- Rini: Hola chicos…   
Rini se fijo en los otros invitados que no estaban normalmente.   
- Rini: No las había visto, como están, Elly, Sally, Lilly Milly, Sharona…   
Luego volteo a ver a la última persona en el cuarto.   
- Rini: I a cuantas personas has matado hoy Hao…   
Dijo Rini sarcásticamente, Hao asintió con su clásica y patentada sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Los soldados X…   
Dijo Horo Horo pensativo.   
- Len: Que querrán ahora…   
Dijo Len Tao molesto.   
- Hao: Que más, esta noche mataré de lo lindo…   
Dijo Hao dejando la mesa.   
- Yoh: No lo hagas por favor…   
Dijo Yoh tranquilamente.   
- Hao: Porque no infeliz…   
Hao miró molesto a Yoh.   
- Yoh: Porque son mis invitados…   
Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa, todo el mundo volteo a verlo asombrados.   
- Len: Te has vuelto loco…   
Dijo Len muy molesto.   
- Horo Horo: Se puede saber para que los invitaste Yoh…   
Dijo Horo Horo también molesto, Yoh seguía tranquilo, como si nada.   
- Milly: Mi… Príncipe…   
Dijo la pequeña integrante del grupo de las Lilly's sumamente preocupada.   
- Tamao: No debería meterme en sus decisiones joven Yoh… pero para que los invito…   
Pregunto Tamao muy curiosa.   
- Yoh: Es que quería anunciarles algo muy importante…   
Yoh dejo su asiento y se acerco a Rini, luego puso sus brazos sobre ella.   
- Yoh: Rini y yo hemos decidido… que nos vamos a casar.   
Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa, todos estaban estáticos por la sorpresa, incluso la misma Rini. 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rin Rin se encontraba pegada contra la pared, en una especie de rezo interminable, Ran Ran tan solo jugaba con sus manos sobre la cama de Rini.   
- Ran Ran: Vamos Rin…   
Dijo la fantasma sin ver a su hermana.   
- Ran Ran: No puede ser para tanto…   
Pero antes de que Ran Ran pudiera decir algo, se escucharon varios pasos, luego alguien tiro la puerta de la habitación abajo y se vio a una figura muy molesta.   
- Rini: RIN RIN! 

Habitación de las Lilly's.   
Las cinco chicas discutían… pero no acerca de lo que habían oído.   
- Milly: El Príncipe Lyzerg me necesita…   
Dijo Milly muy preocupada.   
- Elly: Milly el estará bien, si vas no podrá pelear bien…   
Dijo la más alta de las cinco.   
- Sally: Porque no nos quedamos en el hotel…   
Pregunto molesta Sally.   
- Lilly: Debemos ahorrar, una invitación gratis no se la rechaza nunca…   
Dijo Lilly tranquilamente.   
- Sharona: No se porque me uní a ustedes… 

Habitación de Horo Horo y Len.   
Ambos shamanes estaban intrigados por la declaración de su amigo.   
- Horo Horo: Que le pasa a Yoh…   
Hablo preocupado Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Primero no quería ni verla y ahora se van a casar de pronto…   
Dijo molesto Horo Horo.   
- Horo Horo: Como lo envidio…   
Dijo en voz baja Horo Horo.   
- Len: Yoh.   
Len se notaba visiblemente molesto. 

Habitación de Pilika y Tamao.   
Ambas chicas discutían acerca de lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos.   
- Tamao: Co… como cambió de parecer tan pronto el joven Yoh…   
Dijo Tamao preocupada.   
- Pilika: Es demasiado extraño… primero no deseaba ni acercarse a ella porque le recordaba a Anna…   
Dijo Pilika confundida.   
- Pilika: I ahora se va a casar…   
Dijo aun más confundida.   
- Tamao: Es cierto, ya no se ha sentido la presencia de la señorita Anna.   
Ambas se vieron a la cara.   
- Pilika: Es muy extraño… 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rini se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, Rin Rin se encontraba frente a ella casi suplicante, Ran Ran tan solo veía el espectáculo aburrida.   
- Rin Rin: Es que… es que…   
Dijo la fantasma muy nerviosa.   
- Rini: Ya me tranquilice, no te voy a hacer nada Rin Rin, pero cuéntame por favor que paso…   
Pregunto Rini lo más amable que pudo, Rin Rin asintió apenada.   
- Rin Rin: Luego de que usted se desmayo y ocupe su lugar… bueno… yo… 

- Flash Back - 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rin Rin le lanzó una almohada a su hermana y salió visiblemente preocupada.   
- Rini: Dios mío hazme actuar como Rini…   
Repetía en voz baja la actual Rini.   
- Rini: Bien, es el cuarto de Yoh… a armarse de valor.   
Dijo aterrorizada la pequeña ex fantasma frente a la puerta de Yoh.   
- Rini: Ojalá no me descubra…   
Dijo Rini a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro y Rini casi salta al techo de un grito.   
- Milly: Oye, no es para tanto…   
Dijo la pequeña Milly, junto a ella estaban el resto de las Lily's.   
- Elly: También nos da gusto verte Rini…   
Dijo Elly quitándole la mano del hombro a Rini.   
- Rini: Co… como están chicas…   
Dijo Rini nerviosa, porque la descubrieran.   
- Lilly: Ya nos contaron, así que andas saliendo con Yoh…   
Dijo Lilly en broma, Rini se quedo sorprendida.   
- Rini: Acaso no existen los secretos en esta casa?   
Se pregunto para si misma Rini.   
- Elly: Por cierto, si vas a ver a Yoh, esta en la sala…   
Dijo Elly sonriendo.   
- Sally: Solo veníamos a ver nuestra habitación…   
Dijo Sally tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Se van a hospedar aquí?   
Pregunto Rini confundida.   
- Sharona: Nos dimos un descanso, cerramos la florería por una semana…   
Dijo la única de las Lily's, que no llevaba un nombre con terminación en lly.   
- Elly: Sí, te vemos luego…   
Las cinco chicas se despidieron de Rini y fueron a su habitación.   
- Rini: Porque tenían que ser justo ellas, quienes más conocen a Rini…   
Dijo la fantasma casi llorando. 

Nota: Para más información acerca de la relación de Rini y sus dos fantasmas con las cinco Lily's, esperen a leer el fics de Shaman King dedicado a Misaki. 

Nota 2: Para los que no sepan, luego de acabar el torneo de Shamanes, se mostró un pequeño vídeo, en el último capítulo, como suele mostrarse en todos los Animes, de lo que hacen los personajes luego de acabar la serie, en este caso, las Lily's abrieron una florería, la cual es muy visitada, sobretodo por los hombre. 

- Rini: Dios… solo falta que me encuentre a Hao.   
Dijo Rini cabizbaja.   
- Rini: En fin… al mal paso, darle prisa.   
Dijo la niña caminando rumbo al comedor, allá se encontró con Tamao y Pilika cocinando, junto a Len Tao.   
- Rini: Ho… hola…   
Dijo sorprendida Rini al ver a Pilika cocinar.   
- Rini: Gracias a dios que solo soy un fantasma, si la comida de esa niña me hace daño, será el cuerpo de Rini el que sufra, no yo…   
Pensó Rini asustada.   
- Pilika: Te estaba buscando Rini, te preparé una de mis deliciosas recetas…   
Dijo Pilika muy contenta al ver a Rini, Rini comenzó a sudar.   
- Pilika: Toma…   
Dijo Pilika al tiempo que le metía una cucharada de algún extraño guiso que hizo.   
- Pilika: Esta bueno…   
Dijo Pilika muy alegre, Rini tan solo lloro de lo horrendo que estaba.   
- Rini: No había probado algo igual en toda mi vida.   
Dijo Rini mareada por el sabor, Pilika sonrió.   
- Pilika: Podrías ir a decirle a los muchachos que ya vamos a servir la cena…   
Dijo Pilika mientras regresaba a terminar su guiso, Rini asintió y salió rumbo a la sala.   
- Rini: No sabía que comer doliera tanto…   
Dijo Rini aun mareada por el sabor.   
- Rini: Ahora entiendo porque Horo Horo la molesta tanto…   
Rini por fin llegó a la sala, pero como iba muy preocupada de cómo sacarse el sabor de boca, no se dio cuenta y tropezó con alguien, con quien no le hubiera gustado tropezar nunca.   
- Hao: Fíjate inútil…   
Dijo Hao secamente, Rini se levanto del suelo muy apenada.   
- Rini: Ha… Ha… Hao…   
Dijo Rini Temerosa.   
- Hao: Ahora ni mi nombre recuerdas, es el colmo, no vale la pena matar a alguien tan insignificante como tu…   
Hao se retiro algo molesto. (N de Serena: No que siempre esta molesto) (N de Alfa: Ya sé, pero es para darle más drama a la historia) (N de Serena: -_-')   
- Rini: Que… que lindo es…   
Dijo Rini muy sonrojada, luego agito la cabeza para quitarse el sonrojo.   
- Rini: No, preocúpate primero de lo que venías a hacer Rin Rin, no es tiempo de andarse fijando en chicos…   
Dijo Rini ya recuperada de su sonrojo.   
- Rini: Ahora por Yoh… 

En algún lugar de Japón.   
Mansión Cephiroth.   
- Misaki: Donde diablos esta mi libro…   
Dijo la molesta sacerdotisa buscando uno de sus valiosos libros de magia, de inmediato un espíritu se apareció frente a ella.   
- Shaoran: Si buscas tu libro de magia negra, se lo llevo esa persona…   
Dijo Shaoran tranquilamente.   
- Misaki: Esa persona?   
Pregunto Misaki confundida.   
- Misaki: No me digas que de nuevo se volvió a meter a Yukito en la casa…   
Dijo Misaki en son de broma.   
- Shaoran: Esa persona no…   
Dijo Shaoran molesto.   
- Shaoran: Tu casi hermanita, Rini.   
Dijo Shaoran aun molesto.   
- Misaki: Lo sé, solo jugaba… oye, como que se lo llevó Rini, mi libro de magia negra…   
Varias llamas empezaron a arder detrás de Misaki.   
- Misaki: Esa pequeña va a morir más luego de lo que piensa…   
Dijo Misaki muy molesta.   
- Shaoran: Porque te preocupas tanto por ese libro, si Rini no se lo hubiera llevado sin pedirte permiso, ni siquiera sabrías que aun lo tenías…   
Dijo Shaoran serio.   
- Misaki: Ese no es el punto, se tratan de principios… le enseñaré a esa ladrona a meterle mano a mi biblioteca particular…   
Dijo Misaki saliendo de la habitación.   
[N de Serena: Oye, no sabía que los Flashback contados por un personaje, incluyeran escenas de otros personajes] [N de Alfa: Claro, no has visto los Simpsons] [N de Serena: -_-] 

Restaurante.   
Yoh se encontraba en su cita con Rini o quien creía era Rini.   
- Rini: Q… que lindo lugar…   
Dijo Rini emocionada al ver el hermoso restaurante al que la habían llevado.   
- Yoh: Te gusta…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Rini: Si, es muy lindo…   
Dijo Rini alegremente, de pronto su semblante cambio.   
- Rini: Pero no crees que es muy costoso?   
Pregunto temerosa la niña.   
- Yoh: Esta noche es tuya…   
Dijo Yoh mirando tiernamente a Rini.   
- Yoh: Adelante, pide lo que quieras…   
Rini sonrió.   
- Rini: En ese caso…   
Pero a tres mesas de la de Yoh y Rini.   
- Pilika: No se para que vinimos a un restaurante, mi cena ya estaba casi lista...   
Dijo Pilika algo molesta.   
- Horo Horo: I todavía preguntas…   
Dijo tranquilamente Horo Horo, Pilika tan le lanzo una mirada molesta.   
- Len: Cállense, no me dejan oír…   
Dijo Len tratando de escuchar la conversación de Yoh y Rini.   
- Tamao: Creen que se lo proponga hoy?   
Pregunto Tamao curiosa.   
- Pilika: Espero que lo haga, este es un lugar muy romántico…   
Dijo Pilika soñadoramente.   
- Horo Horo: Si, pero ya vieron los precios…   
Dijo Horo Horo levantando el menú.   
- Horo Horo: Alguno trajo dinero para pagar…   
Pregunto Horo Horo a sus amigos, pero ninguno respondió.   
- Horo Horo: Lo que me temía…   
El mesero se acerco por fin a la mesa.   
- Mesero: Buenas noches, puedo tomar su orden…   
Dijo el mesero con una gran sonrisa, todos los cuatro Shamanes asintieron.   
- Todos: Solo queremos agua…   
Dijeron los cuatro al unísono. 

- Fin del Flash - 

Habitación de Rini.   
Rini se quedo mirando intrigada a su espíritu, al igual que Ran Ran.   
- Rini: I…   
Pregunto Rini interesada.   
- Rin Rin: I que?   
Pregunto Rin Rin ingenuamente.   
- Rini: Como que, que sucedió después…   
Pregunto Rini emocionada.   
- Rin Rin: Pues eso… te lo cuento en el otro capítulo, ya se acabo la historia.   


Continuara… 


	8. La Otra Historia

**La Otra historia.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a mi linda y pechocha hermanita.   
(Pa ti Rini-chan =P) 

Última Parte y Final. 

Pensión Asakura.   
Habitación de Rini.   
Rini seguía interrogando a Rin Rin y Ran Ran le estaba ayudando.   
- Rini: Ahora dime que paso luego de la cena…   
Dijo Rini algo molesta.   
- Ran Ran: Se ve que no posees el don de la paciencia Rini…   
Dijo Ran Ran en broma.   
- Rini: Tu cállate, habla pronto Rin Rin o te haré algo muy feo…   
Rin Rin comenzó a sudar.   
- Rin Rin: Bueno lo que paso después… 

- Flash back -   
Restaurante.   
Pilika trataba de convencer a los chicos de regresar, pero estos trataban de escuchar lo que hablaban Rini e Yoh.   
- Pilika: Se va a enfriar mi cena…   
Dijo Pilika preocupada.   
- Horo Horo: Deja que se pudra…   
Dijo Horo Horo tranquilamente.   
- Pilika: Hermano.   
Ahora Pilika estaba muy molesta.   
- Len: Silencio, no me dejan oír…   
Regaño Len a los dos.   
- Tamao: Entiendo…   
Dijo Tamao escuchando el salero.   
- Horo Horo: Me podrías decir que haces Tamao…   
Dijo Horo Horo curioso.   
- Len: No lo ves…   
Dijo Len molesto señalando el salero que tenía Tamao y el salero que estaba en la mesa de Yoh y Rini, ambos estaban despidiendo una leve aura.   
- Horo Horo: Comprendo, son Ponchi y Conchi, los estas usando como radio transmisores para escuchar lo que dicen Yoh y Rini.   
Dijo Horo Horo emocionado, todos se quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos a Horo Horo.   
- Pilike: He… hermano… te sientes bien?   
Pregunto Pilika confundida.   
- Horo Horo: Sí, porque…   
Respondió Horo Horo aun más confundido.   
- Tamao: Es… es que supiste lo que estaba haciendo.   
Dijo Tamao asombrada.   
- Horo Horo: Claro, lo vi igualito en una película que vi en la tele…   
Dijo tranquilamente Horo Horo.   
- Pilika: Eso era, nos asustaste hermano.   
Dijo Pilika más tranquilo.   
- Horo Horo: Los asuste y porque?   
Pregunto Horo Horo confundido.   
- Len: Porque va a ser, nunca dices algo tan inteligente, como crees que la gente va a reaccionar si de pronto actúas como si supieras lo que hacen…   
Hablo molesto Len.   
- Horo Horo: Que me tratas de insinuar…   
Horo Horo puso el pie sobre la mesa, de inmediato lo sentó de un golpe Pilika.   
- Pilika: Hermano, esto es un restaurante, guarda un poco la compostura, nos observa todo el mundo…   
Dijo Pilika molesta, Horo Horo se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando fijamente.   
- Horo Horo: Qué!, se les perdió algo acaso…   
Dijo molesto el shaman, de inmediato todos voltearon a sus respectivas mesas.   
- Horo Horo: Pelados estos…   
Dijo el shaman tratando de tranquilizarse.   
- Tamao: Horo Horo…   
Dijo tranquilamente Tamao.   
- Horo Horo: Sí, que sucede.   
Pregunto ansioso Horo Horo.   
- Tamao: No me dejas oír, guarda silencio…   
Dijo tranquilamente Tamao, mientras en la mesa de Yoh y Rini.   
- Rini: I quiero esto… y esto otro… y también esto…   
Rini no dejaba de pedir comida del menú, el mesero estaba asombrado del apetito de la niña, Yoh tan solo sonreía, luego de que se fuera el mesero, Yoh hablo.   
- Yoh: Sabes la razón por la que te invite Rini?   
Pregunto Yoh tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Para salvarnos de comer la cena de Pilika?   
Dijo la pequeña ingenuamente, Yoh asintió.   
- Yoh: Bueno, esa fue una razón, pero conoces la otra…   
Dijo Yoh viendo profundamente en los ojos de Rini, lo que la puso nerviosa.   
- Rini: Para cambiar de ambiente?   
Pregunto Rini nerviosa, Yoh tan solo negó con la cabeza.   
- Rini: Porque tenías un descuento en este restaurante…   
Bromeo Rini.   
- Rini: O te ganaste una cena para dos y aprovechaste la ocasión.   
Volvió a bromear Rini.   
- Yoh: No, tan solo te invite a comer, para disculparme por todos estos años de haberte tratando tan mal…   
Dijo Yoh mirando fijamente a Rini.   
- Rini: Pero sino me hiciste nada malo…   
Dijo Rini ingenuamente.   
- Yoh: Estabas enamorada de mi, pero yo no lograba olvidarme de Anna, se lo difícil que fue para ti convivir conmigo todo este tiempo…   
Dijo Yoh algo preocupado.   
- Rini: Ah, era eso…   
Dijo Rini casi inaudible.   
- Rini: No te preocupes, Rini entenderá… digo, ya sabía, no tienes porque disculparte…   
Dijo Rini muy nerviosa.   
- Yoh: Además quería darte algo más…   
Yoh se levanto y se acercó a Rini.   
- Rini: Que cosa?   
Pregunto sonrojada Rini al ver que los labios de Yoh estaban cada vez más cerca.   
- Yoh: Solo esto…   
De pronto se escucho un gran ruido, era la mesa de Len, Horo Horo, Tamo y Pilika, los cuales se sorprendieron aun más que Rini, Yoh tomo a Rini de la mano y ambos salieron del restaurante buscando un lugar más tranquilo. 

- Fin del Flash Back - 

Habitación de Rini.   
- Rin Rin: I entonces lo hicimos…   
Dijo Rin Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos.   
- Rini: Que ustedes hicieron que?   
Pregunto Rini sorprendida.   
- Rin Rin: No… nosotros…   
Rin Rin trato de no llorar.   
- Rin Rin: Nosotros…   
Rini se impacientaba cada vez más…   
- Rini: Dime de una buena vez… que demonios hiciste en mi cuerpo.   
Le grito Rini a la pobre y asustada fantasma.   
- Rin Rin: Yo… yo… yo…   
Rin Rin estaba aterrorizada, Ran Ran abrazo a su hermana para darle valor.   
- Ran Ran: No te asustes Rin, solo dile a Rini lo que paso, yo estaré siempre junto a ti…   
Rin Rin se tranquilizo un poco.   
- Rin Rin: Lo que pasa, es que…   
Rin Rin bajo la cabeza esperando lo peor.   
- Rin Rin: Me dio un beso…   
Dijo Rin Rin sumamente nerviosa, Rini y Ran Ran se cayeron de espaldas al oír la respuesta de Rin Rin.   
- Ran Ran: Eso fue todo…   
Dijo Ran Ran desilusionada…   
- Rini: Solo fue un beso?   
Pero antes de que Rin Rin pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de pronto.   
- Yoh: Si, tan solo fue un beso en la mejilla.   
Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.   
- Rini: Pe… pero…   
Rini estaba muy confundida.   
- Yoh: Creías acaso que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de tus fantasmas o que no reconocería que la Rini con la que estuve no era la original.   
Dijo Yoh tranquilamente, Rin Rin comenzó a llorar.   
- Yoh: No fue una mala cita, fue divertida… pero me hubiera gustado que fuera contigo Rini.   
Dijo Yoh tomando la mano de Rini, esta se sonrojo.   
- Rini: Yoh… yo… yo…   
Yoh se acerco a Rini.   
- Yoh: No digas nada…   
Ambos se besaron.   
- Ran Ran: Pero espera un poco, todo este drama por un simple beso…   
Dijo Ran Ran molesta, Rin Rin asintió temerosa.   
- Rin Rin: Fue el primer beso de Rini…   
Dijo Rin Rin triste.   
- Ran Ran: Un beso… yo creí que llegaron a más…   
Dijo Ran Ran desanimada.   
- Rin Rin: Que cosa… como crees que haría algo así…   
Dijo Rin Rin toda apenada.   
- Ran Ran: Bueno, como llegaste casi llorando…   
Dijo Ran Ran tranquilamente.   
- Rin Rin: No vine llorando, solo llegue un poco preocupada, porque… porque…   
Rin Rin floto a la cómoda de Rini y sacó un pequeño prendedor roto.   
- Rini: Eso es mío…   
Dijo Rini reconociendo el prendedor.   
- Rin Rin: Sí, es que… cuando Yoh me tomo de la mano, me puse muy nerviosa y al intentar salir del restaurante, no me di cuenta y me estrelle contra la pared, tu prendedor se rompió…   
Dijo Rin Rin cabizbaja.   
- Ran Ran: Así que por eso andabas preocupada…   
Dijo Ran Ran tranquila.   
- Ran Ran: Pero y aquello de que Rini perdió más que sus inhibiciones   
Dijo Ran Ran confundida.   
- Rini: Perdí mi prendedor…   
Comenzó a llorar Rini.   
- Rin Rin: Ves, perdió más que sus inhibiciones…   
Dijo Rin Rin ingenuamente, Ran Ran fue ahora la que le lanzó la almohada.   
- Ran Ran: Eres una trágica y yo pensando que habías hecho algo peor…   
Dijo Ran Ran tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír.   
- Rin Rin: Oye, como crees que sería capaz…   
Dijo Rin Rin muy apenada.   
- Yoh: No me gustaría interrumpir, pero los invitados ya están llegando Rini…   
Dijo Yoh muy alegre.   
- Rini, Rin Rin & Ran Ran: Invitados?   
Preguntaron las tres al unísono.   
- Yoh: De nuestra boda, no creerás que aquella proposición de matrimonio que te hice, fue una broma…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, Rini se sonrojo.   
- Rin Rin & Ran Ran: Boda…   
Dijeron ambas fantasmas felices.   
- Yoh: Claro y ustedes pueden venir, no es necesario que se sigan escondiendo aquí…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Rin Rin: Gracias… en ese caso…   
Dijo Rin Rin…   
- Ran Ran: Debemos vestir a la novia…   
Termino Ran Ran.   
- Rin Rin: Si nos disculpas…   
Rin Rin sacó a Yoh de la habitación, Ran Ran comenzó a buscar entre toda la ropa y entre las dos fantasmas vistieron a Rini. 

En algún lugar de Tokio.   
- Misaki: Donde diablos queda ese lugar…   
Dijo Misaki muy molesta.   
- Misaki: Siempre odie los mapas…   
Dijo Misaki arrugando el mapa que se encontraba leyendo.   
- Misaki: Al diablo, la buscaré por su aura…   
Dijo esto tirando el mapa al suelo. 

Patio de la Pensión.   
La boda ya había comenzado, Rini había entrado con un hermoso, aunque improvisado traje de novia, después de todo, como se va a conseguir un buen vestido de novia en tan poco tiempo…   
- Tamao: Ustedes aquí, en el lado de la novia…   
Los invitados llegaban uno por uno, incluso nuestras fantasmas ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos, junto a las cinco Lily's.   
- Milly: Rin, Ran, me alegra que vinieran… no se ve linda Rini…   
Ambas fantasmas asintieron felices, al ver como su mejor amiga desfilaba con su improvisado vestido.   
- Elly: Es hermosa…   
Todas asintieron. 

Afuera de la pensión.   
Misaki había llegado por fin.   
- Misaki: Ya verás la sorpresa que te llevarás al verme aquí Rini.   
Dijo molesta Misaki.   
- Misaki: Ahora me las pagarás todas Ri…   
Pero Misaki no termino de hablar, ya que algo llamó su atención.   
- Misaki: Esa… música… una boda.   
Dijo Misaki sorprendida.   
- Misaki: Al parecer la sorprendida fui yo.   
Dijo Misaki sonriendo.   
- Misaki: Bueno, veamos quien se casa…   
Dijo luego de entrar por la puerta. 

Patio de la Pensión.   
Todos los invitados estaban atentos a lo que diría el novio.   
- Yoh: Acepto…   
Dijo Yoh serenamente, Rini a su lado estaba sumamente nerviosa.   
- Padre: I tu Rini, aceptas a Yoh…   
Pero antes de que el sacerdote pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra, alguien apareció de de la nada.   
- Voz: Detengan esa boda…   
Todo el mundo volteó a ver a la persona que hablo, de inmediato Rini casi se desmaya.   
- Rini: Misaki!   
Grito Rini al reconocer a la persona en cuestión, Misaki se acercó al altar.   
- Misaki: Claro que soy yo, como creías iba a dejar que te casarás sin invitarme…   
Dijo Misaki al tiempo que tomaba asiento entre los invitados de la novia, las cinco Lily´s y las dos espíritus.   
- Padre: Sin más inconvenientes, prosigo… y tu Rini aceptas a Yoh Asakura como tu legítimo esposo…   
Rini miró fijamente a Yoh, era como si se perdiera en esos profundos ojos.   
- Yoh: Rini…   
Todo el mundo comenzó a preocuparse porque Rini no respondía…   
- Rini: Estoy bien, discúlpenme…   
Dijo Rini con una sonrisa.   
- Rini: Yoh… acepto…   
Rini besó a Yoh y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. 

- Cambio de escena -   
Diez años después.   
Una Rini de Veintinueve años caminaba con un niño de ocho, iban tomados de la mano, pero el niño no se veía muy alegre, Rini tenía una cara que la propia Anna envidiaría.   
- Chibi Yoh: Yo te quiero mamá… no me hagas esto por favor… mamita…   
Dijo el pequeño Yoh con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.   
- Rini: Es por tu bien.   
Dijo Rini sin inmutarse.   
- Chibi Yoh: Mami yo te quiero…   
El pequeño Yoh se aferro de las piernas de su madre, pero esta tan solo lo tomo con fuerza y lo cargo.   
- Chibi Yoh: NOOOO!, mamita…   
Lloro el pequeño Yoh, Rini tan solo lo ignoraba, camino hacia una habitación con el pequeño en sus brazos, luego lo deposito suavemente en la silla del dentista.   
- Rini: Si no comieras tantos dulces y te cepillaras como te indico, no tendríamos que pasar por este mismo drama cada año…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Es su turno doctor…   
El galeno asintió, Rini salió dejando solo a paciente y médico.   
- Milly: Como le fue…   
Pregunto una ya adolescente Milly, quien sostenía en brazos a una bebita rubia.   
- Rini: Pude tranquilizarlo un poco, ahora dependerá de su fuerza de voluntad.   
Dijo Rini cansada.   
- Rini: Nuevamente gracias por acompañarme y cuidar de mi hija.   
Dijo Rini al tiempo que tomaba en sus brazos a la bebita que Milly había estado cargando.   
- Milly: Es un placer, ojalá pronto mi príncipe Lyserg y yo podamos tener un hijo…   
Dijo Milly con una gran sonrisa, Rini asintió.   
- Rini: I espero que sea tan lindo como lo fuiste tu Milly…   
Dijo Rini entre sonrisas.   
- Milly: Yo también lo espero…   
Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. 

FIN.   


Nota de Autor:   
Lamentablemente en este no me estorbo… digo, ayudo Serena, no la dejan salir de su casa, ya que esta enferma, pero ya la iré a visitar pronto… cuando menos, hasta que la etapa de contagió haya pasado, pues tiene varicela =P, espero les haya gustado el fics, este en lo particular, estaba dedicado a mi pechocha hermanita menor, Rini, quien me lo pidió personalmente (Aunque ella lo quería Lemon =P) y no dejaba de animarme para que lo terminara (Si se le puede decir así a sus continuos "ESCRIBE"), de aquí; viene el fics que le prometí a Misaki, mi otra hermanita, y una vez que acabe el de ella, pues quizás haga uno de Hao, nos leemos luego… 

Post Datta:   
Si preguntan quien atrapo el ramo, pues aquí lo pongo… Bye. 

Patio de la Pensión.   
Rini se encontraba de espaldas con el ramo en las manos, todas las chicas, incluyendo a nuestras dos fantasmas, estaban disputándose el ramo.   
- Rini: Aquí va… a la una…   
Rini comenzó con el ritual del ramo.   
- Rini: A las dos…   
Todas las chicas se peleaban por el ramo.   
- Rini: I a las tres…   
Rini lanzó el ramo, las chicas comenzaron a pelear por el, los chicos, los que eran novios de alguna chica, tan solo veían la escena preocupados.   
- Milly: Onibi ve…   
La pelea por el ramo se hizo más encarnizada.   
- Elly: Eso es trampa…   
Las shamanes comenzaron a usar sus espíritus.   
- Tamao: Ponchi… Conchi…   
Pero todo fue en vano, ya que en el último minuto, el ramo reboto entre los ataques y cayo a los pies de…   
- Sally: Oh por dios…   
- Tamao: Porque…   
- Milly: Sí… Si…   
Milly corrió a abrazar al poseedor del ramo.   
- Milly: Príncipe Lyserg.   
Dijo al tiempo que recogía el ramo y se lanzaba sobre su príncipe.   
- Rin Rin: Bueno, al menos fue ella.   
Dijo Rin Rin alegre.   
- Ran Ran: No te preocupes, somos eternas, ya vendrá otra boda…   
Dijo Ran Ran alegrando a su hermana.   
- Rin Rin: Si, es cierto, ahora vamos a comer pastel… 


End file.
